El más oscuro de los días
by Salgad
Summary: Un fanfic escrito al lado de un amigo ya retirado del fandom de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Fue el primer fic que escribí, y él me ayudó mucho ya que nació como una idea y terminó siendo un poco extenso. Espero que sea de su agrado :)
1. Chapter 1

Como llegamos a esto, no lo sé, un día el ser al que tanto admire simplemente enloqueció y decidió crear un nuevo orden en este mundo, ahora trato de sobrevivir en un lugar que vio épocas mejores, estoy sola, mis amigas han muerto, y la única forma de acabar con esto es llegar a él y obtener el conocimiento y el poder suficiente para terminar con este reino de locura implantado por mi antigua mentora...

Sin mencionar que la "Twilight Alicornio" era solamente un plan... esa "Twilight" no era yo... yo fui capturada, estuve aprisionada durante todo ese tiempo antes de que sucediera todo eso... no pude alertar pronto a mis amigas... ya era tarde. Y con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que Celestia estaba planeando algo, y... sin embargo... fue inevitable.  
Aquí es donde estoy, escondida detrás de este muro, esperando el momento exacto para crear algo de distracción, derribar esos helicópteros y destruir el mayor número de adversarios.

Centinelas... estan por todas partes, ellos son la primera línea de defensa de Celestia, son máquinas despiadadas que destruyen a todo aquel que se opone o se enfrenta a ellos, sus rojos ojos siempre vigilan y jamas dejan de buscar a mas seres para ser llevados como esclavos a los campos y fabricas que rodean el castillo, ellos no saben lo que es piedad.

Un grupo de ellos esta rodeando a 3 ponis, ella tiene en sus brazos a una pequeñita y el intenta mantener alejados a los centinelas, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que los lastimen. Miro a los alrededores para saber si hay mas de ellos, no, solo 5 malditas maquinas, bien, creo que puedo con esto, "Papi", la pequeña unicornio grita cuando una de las maquinas golpea a su padre que se habia interpuesto entre el centinela y ellas, el se levanta con la nariz sangrando y les grita que huyan, ella abre sus alas y comienza a tomar vuelo, pero con una red dos máquinas frustran su escape, es ahora o nunca.

Salgo de mi escondite sosteniendo el rifle y le vuelo la cabeza al primer centinela que me detecta, otro mas se abalanza sobre mi, los dos centinelas comienzan a alejarse con ellas aun en la red, el padre de la pequeña saca un objeto de su chamarra, parece una especie de pluma, esto me distrae y el centinela me toma por sopresa golpeandome en el rostro, termino en el suelo con el cañon de una de sus armas apuntando a mi cabeza, "Estupida maquina", lo unico que estas cosas no saben distinguir son los generos de ponis, con mi magia tomo el rifle y sin dudarlo lo hago trizas, me incorporo y veo que el poni con un reloj de arena como cutie mark esta usando su pequeño aparato como un arma, para mi sorpesa parece ser tan poderoso como mi rifle de particulas, sin tanto problema el destruye a otro centinela, los dos nos miramos fijamente.

Un grito nos saca de nuestro trance y los dos recordamos que a su esposa e hija se la estan llevando, corremos detras de los centinelas que las arrastran, antes de que los podamos alcanzar ellos paran de improvisto, sueltan la red y se giran hacia nosotros, el quiere correr hacia ellas, pero lo detengo, "espera, escuchas eso?", el suelo comienza a cimbrarse, "que sucede?" me pregunta el, "esto no es bueno, maldita sea, no es nada bueno", le contesto, y en efecto los centinelas son malos, pero hay algo peor que ellos.

Las dos maquinas se elevan en el aire y se desarman en cientos de pequeñas partes, estan se tornan de un color rojo y se funden en el cuerpo de una de las creaciones mas mortiferas de Celestia, lanzando un rugido, de las sombras surge un Leviatan, una maquina con la apariencia de una manticora, pero con la diferencia de que en vez de alas y cola tiene varios brazos con afiladas garras.

Estamos en serios problemas...

-Afrontando el peligro de una manera rápida-

Escucho un fuerte grito, lleno de desesperación... dolor... y, sobretodo, cargado del horror y lágrimas que sintió mi ahora compañero de equipo.

¡NOOO! ¡ELLAS ESTÁN MUERTAS!

No había visto una escena tan horrorosa desde aquella vez que escapé de esa fortaleza en Canterlot, cuando asesiné a los guardias que estaban siendo controlados mentalmente por mi antigua mentora. Unos cuantos habían estado luchando contra la desesperación que se estaba llevando a cabo en la Ciudad... esos guardias que estaban luchando fueron lo suficientemente valerosos al resistirse al control mental.

Mi familia... la familia con la que tanto amor fui contemplando a lo largo de estos años... ha... ha sido destruida.

La bestia estuvo a punto de aplastar con un brazo a mi compañero, que se había estado quejando en el suelo en un estado de shock, pero alcanzé a disparar un fuerte rayo cargado hacia el mismo que pretendía hacerlo pedazos de la misma manera que acabó con la vida de su familia.  
¡ZAZ! El rayo que disparé amputó el brazo de la bestia, haciendo que esta caiga de una manera brusca contra el suelo, produciendo un fuerte temblor.

Perfecto -dije- No tenemos tiempo que perder, debo saber si mi hermano Shining Armor está aún con vida.

¡Pero como rayos vamos a encontrarlo! ¿¡Y qué cascos pasó aquí!? ¡Hay más sangre!

No me dispuse a explicar la situación por la que estaba a punto de pasar, así que decidí avanzar hacia Ponyville para conseguir suministros. Mi compañero decidió seguirme y se igualó a mi distancia.

Y... ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora?  
No lo sé pero... ahora somos un equipo, y... pase lo que pase... nos cuidaremos el uno al otro de cualquier peligro que nos aguarde.

Decidimos caminar hacia el centro de Ponyville y mi nuevo amigo empezó una charla, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pues al ver lo que pasó con su familia fue demasiado trágico. Me igualé a lo que estaba platicando, seguido de unos recuerdos de cuando su pequeña hija era apenas una potrilla bebé, decidí platicar también de mi vida pasada, de cuando mi "querida" mentora me enseñó muchas cosas, mas no de lo que planeaba hacer más adelante... me dijo que necesitaba hacer amistades... que debía aprender sobre el valor de la amistad... y todo... todo para que no estuviese enterada de los maléficos planes que tenía ella en mente.

Al llegar a Ponyville, me percaté de que había unos potros corriendo hacia unas casas. Rato después escucho que nos gritan.

¡Quienes son! ¡Identifíquense ahora mismo o tiraremos a matar!

¡Tranquilos! ¡Tenemos armas pero sólo para defendernos! ¡No prentendemos atacarles!

Lo que pasa a continuación, es que se abre la puerta de un edificio, seguido de 2 miembros de su pequeña resistencia asomándose de una manera preocupada y sin dejar de apuntar con sus armas. Al parecer, no tenían intenciones de disparar.

¡No tenemos muchas municiones y tampoco queremos malgastarlas Twilight! -Gritó la voz de una pequeña potrilla.

Esa voz se me hacía familiar, recordé haberla escuchado hace meses, antes de que todo este lugar fuese reducido a cenizas...

¿Scootaloo? ¿Eres tú pequeña? -Pregunté en voz alta. 

"Scoots, ¿en verdad eres tú?," corro hacia ella pero un grupo de sus compañeros me cierra el paso y me apuntan con sus armas, me quedo inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, mi compañero esta tan asustado y sorprendido como yo, "O eres muy valiente o muy estúpida para mostrar tu rostro nuevamente… princesa", Scootalo camina hacia mí, "Yo... escúchame, no soy quien crees, soy yo, Twilight," ella se detiene pero no deja de mirarme con odio, la entiendo, después de ver como mi contraparte y Celestia transformaron la vida de todos en un infierno, "Debería arrancarte la cabeza Twilight, tu destruiste la vida de todos, mira en que nos hemos convertido, en sólo sombras de lo que alguna vez fuimos." Levanta su arma hacia mí, debo pensar en la forma de convencerla y rápido.

"Espera, no lo hagas," mi nuevo compañero se interpone entre nosotras, "por favor, escúchala, ella salvo mi vida," Scootalo lo mira y después a mí, la duda parece golpearla de frente, "Tu... tú no tienes... alas, ¿quién eres?"

Me levantó, camino hacia ella y la miro directo a los ojos, "soy yo Scoots, Twilight," su rostro refleja sorpresa y miedo, "como... como sé que eres tú, ¿y no otro truco de Celestia?" me pregunta ella, esto es lo que esperaba, "el día que obtuviste tu cutie mark, fue el día en que Soarin le pidió matrimonio a Rainbow, te volviste loca de emoción y realizaste lo que se conoció como el giro supersónico, días después de eso ellos te adoptaron."

Su rostro se ilumina y comienza a sonreír mientras las lágrimas se desbordan en sus ojos, "Twilight? en verdad eres tú," tira su arma y me abraza con toda su fuerza, yo hago lo mismo y terminó llorando tanto de alegría como de tristeza y melancolía.

"Como es esto posible, tú te volviste un alicornio y..." le pongo un casco sobre su boca para silenciar sus ideas, "te explicaré todo, pero por ahora, es mejor que busquemos refugio, la noche esta por caer y no quiero estar al descubierto, y creo que todos saben a qué me refiero," miro a los demás y ellos asienten con un gesto.

Scootalo nos lleva al interior de la muralla, en donde un pequeño grupo de ponis ha logrado establecer una pequeña colonia en lo que queda del viejo Poniville, Scoots me explica que ellos proveen de alimentos a los pobres que están presos en las fábricas, por eso es que Celestia tiene cierta consideración hacia ellos, pero si alguno trata de escapar o armar algún plan en su contra, ella enviara a los centinelas para que se encarguen de él, de tan sólo imaginar que pasaría con todos ellos si llegará a saber que estoy aquí, pero Scoots dice que no debo preocuparme, los centinelas sólo aparecen un par de veces por semana.

"Quiero que me digas todo Twilight, pero antes creo que deberían relajarse un poco, tomen un baño y los veré en el comedor en un par de horas, tengo un par de asuntos a tratar." Scoots se despide, me alegra ver que se ha vuelto toda una yegua de batalla, en este mundo no hay otra opción. Nosotros entramos a uno de los baños, mi compañero se queda perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que yo le hablo, "¿te encuentras bien? perdón, sé que la pregunta es tonta pero..."

"En efecto, es una pregunta tonta, acabo de ver morir a mi familia, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿cómo crees que me siento?" me contesta de forma violenta, yo no hago otra cosa que agachar la cabeza y pedirle perdón, sin esperarlo, siento como coloca su brazo sobre mí, "lo lamentó, todo va a estar bien, no debí ser tan duro, contigo Twilight, sé que también cargas el dolor de los elementos, de perder a tus amigas," sus palabras me causan un sobresalto, "¿cómo sabes quién soy, como sabes de?"

Me observa como si se tratará de un viejo amigo, "no me recuerdas, ¿verdad?" niego con la cabeza, "soy yo, el doctor, recuerdas el incidente del cerbero hace un par de años?" mi memoria viaja a la ocasión en que regrese a cerbero al tártaro, ese día encontré ante las puertas a un poni que me dijo sobre no preocuparme por el futuro, lo que tenía que pasar pasaría, pero siempre habrá un día mejor, después de eso, desapareció ante mí, al mirarlo nuevamente lo reconozco, "tu, tu eres time turner, el poni de las puertas del tártaro" el sonríe y asiente, "es bueno ver que aún tienes tus recuerdos presentes, los necesitarás," sin decir nada más, camina hacia las regaderas y se quita su chamarra y corbata, lo sigo y hago lo mismo, el agua caliente me da una sensación muy placentera, "se siente bien no es así?" me pregunta, me giro para verlo y me doy cuenta de que tiene una cicatriz en su costado izquierdo, "que te paso doctor?" le pregunto, el mira la marca y se encoge de hombros, "un recuerdo de una vieja batalla, es todo." Guardamos silencio por el resto de la noche.

Cuando entramos al comedor, Scoots nos espera con un grupo de sus fuerzas, sin tanto preámbulo les explico que sucedió antes y durante el asunto de la falsa Twilight, ella no logra contener las lágrimas y maldiciones contra Celestia cuando le explico de como vi morir a mis amigas, entre ellas a su amada madre. El dolor se intensifica cuando le pregunto por el resto de las CMC, ella me señala a la pared en donde se encuentran las desgarradas capas que pertenecieron a Sweetie y a Applebloom, ella me dice que durante los primeros días de la rebelión ellas desaparecieron en la batalla, no guarda la esperanza de que estén con vida.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan Twilight?" sabía que lo preguntaría, así que debo contestar, "El plan es acabar con esta locura, Celestia debe morir," no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir, pero es la verdad. "Considero que lo primero que debemos hacer es crear una distracción," comienzo a explicar, "si destruimos la planta principal de producción de centinelas, no solo crearemos una distracción, si no que debilitaríamos las fuerzas de Celestia, así tendríamos más campo abierto para atacar el palacio, aunque es un hecho que esto no será fácil, sobre todo porque si los rumores son ciertos, en esos parajes hay algo más peligroso que un leviatan," Doctor tiembla ante la sola mención de la cosa que le arrebato a su familia, "esas malditas cosas, estoy dentro, quiero venganza." Scoots lo mira sorprendida, "Doctor, ¿tú y Twilight enfrentaron a un leviatan?", "Así es, ¿porque lo preguntas?" él le contesta, Scoots me mira llena de horror, "díganme que está muerto, díganme que lo aniquilaron", su voz está llena de pánico, eso comienza a asustarme, "no… no lo sé, le destruimos medio cuerpo y se quedó desangrando, no creo que haya sobrevivido, que es lo que ocurre Scoots."

Un rugido corta el silencio nocturno, "LEVIATAN!" el grito pone en alerta a todos, "que ocurre Scoots?" le pregunto nuevamente, "esas cosas obtienen el rastro de ADN de cualquier poni y si no son exterminadas, se regeneran y te cazaran sin cesar, no solo eso, uno solo puede convocar a mas para cubrir más terreno," toma su arma al igual que todos en la estancia, yo hago lo mismo y el Doctor por igual, lo veo colgarse un dije, lo abre y suelta una lagrima sobre él, lo besa y lo cierra, "es hora de la retribución."

Muchos corren en todas direcciones, las madres ocultan a sus pequeños y más ponis toman las armas y se dirigen a las murallas, Scootalo, Doctor y yo, nos ponemos sobre la puerta principal, solo hay un leviatan frente a la ciudad, pero pronto más ojos rojos comienzan a brillar, y una fila de máquinas nos observa con furia, todos preparamos nuestras armas y apuntamos hacia las máquinas, "tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto Twilight," Scootalo me dice casi susurrando… 

"Yo no." Le contesto "Estoy dispuesta a pelear por todo aquello que se nos fue arrebatado."  
En ese momento se enciende una alarma, como la que sonaría cuando van a bombardear una ciudad y serviría para alertar a quienes estuviesen dormidos, darles tiempo para levantarse, ponerse el traje de combate, preparar sus armas y… sobretodo… esconder a sus esposas e hijos en un lugar seguro. Entre los gritos de madres y niños, los jefes de escuadra se encontraban posicionando a sus equinos para la batalla. Disponían de un buen número de ponis fuertemente armados, cerca de 500 y seguían llegando más, pero parecía imposible hacer frente a los centinelas y al leviatán.

Escuché llorar y gritar a un pequeño "¡MAMÁ! ¡DILE A PAPÁ QUE VENGA CON NOSOTROS!". Los gritos del pequeño hicieron que me estremeciera emocionalmente… y en ese momento supe que su padre moriría en combate, defendiendo a su familia… y a nuestra gente.  
Scoots me hizo entrar en razón, "¡Twilight! ¡Acabo de decirte que no estés expuesta y cúbrete con nosotros!"

Escuché que Scootaloo tenía una voz de liderazgo… recordé que ya no era esa potrilla pequeña que buscaba su Cutie Mark. Ahora, era una yegua con la estatura de una pony completamente desarrollada ¿acaso sería ella quien estaba al mando de esa legión de supervivientes? Posiblemente, pues su tono de voz cambió como si me estuviese dando órdenes. Pareciera que las experiencias que había tenido anteriormente antes de ascender al liderazgo, la hubiesen hecho comprender por qué debía usar ese tono de voz.  
"¡Twilight! ¡Dales tiempo y dispara al leviatán!" Cargo mi arma y disparo nuevamente un rayo cargado, que atravesó al leviatán. "¡Scootaloo! ¡No podré estar todo el tiempo así!"  
Un equino gritó desesperadamente "Líder apresúrese, ¡No podremos resistir por mucho tiempo!"

"Síganme, Twilight, Doctor" Nos dirigimos corriendo a un almacén que parecía más bien un almacén de alimentos, era grande y de madera. "¿Saben? Pudimos construir por fuera un búnker más sofisticado para esconder esta arma experimental, con sistemas de autodefensa y todo eso… pero no quisimos levantar sospechas, así que solamente decidimos alzar un ¨almacén común y corriente¨."  
A continuación, se escuchan disparos y detonaciones a no más de 200 metros de nosotros y eso quiso decir que era tiempo de apresurarnos.  
"¡EQUINO ABATIDO!" Alcanzamos a escuchar. No quise imaginar la manera horrorosa con la que pudo haber muerto… pero mi mente me obligaba, ¿atravesado por uno de los brazos del leviatán? ¿Carbonizado por los láseres de los centinelas? ¿Posiblemente por un accidente a causa de un compañero que disparó hacia el confundiéndolo con un enemigo? ¿Destrozado por la onda expansiva de alguna explosión? Maldición, desearía no haber pensado eso.

"¡Twilight! ¡Twilight reacciona!" El Doctor me dijo que Scootaloo ya estaba abriendo una puerta de granero. "Vengan conmigo. Doctor, cuando usted entre, cierre la puerta". Continuamos a paso veloz, un poco más adelante había una puerta; parecía una puerta común pero cuando nos acercamos… la habíamos traspasado, y descendimos en un elevador.

Cuando descendimos por completo, traspasamos otra puerta. Lo que había ahí dentro era un ¨¿almacén común y corriente?¨ Ahí dentro había todo un sofisticado sistema computarizado y un gran laboratorio de investigación completamente pulcro y brillante, equinos vestidos con batas de laboratorio, guantes y gafas. El interior lucía más grande por dentro que por fuera.

"¿Profesor Turner? ¿Es usted?" Preguntó un pegaso que estaba cerca de una mesa con matraces en cuyo interior había sustancias coloridas y de aspecto divertido.  
"Sí, soy yo ¿acaso eres "Jeff"?"  
"¡Claro que sí profe! ¿Cómo me recordó después de tantos tiempo?"  
"¿Cómo habría de olvidar aquel joven hiperactivo, revoltoso y que a veces estropeaba mis mezclas… -El Doctor soltó algunas lágrimas- pero… pero que nunca descuidó sus estudios y nunca dejó atrás a un compañero de clase? Mírate ahora, has crecido y estás en un laboratorio de investigación avanzado".  
"Vaya, profesor, usted no ha cambiado nada. Permítame adelantarme a lo que dedicamos nuestra vida en este laboratorio. Aquí investigamos curas, sistemas armamentísticos… pero lo que no tenemos es un sofisticado radar, estamos trabajando en uno" De repente, una explosión poco audible provocó una ligera sacudida en el laboratorio, al parecer, aislaba el ruido exterior.

"¡Maldición! ¿¡Dónde cascos está el Castigador!?" Gritó Scoots.  
"¿Castigador? ¿De qué estás hablando Scoots?" Le pregunté, pues no tenía la menor idea de lo que se trataba, o de lo que era. "Es el arma experimental, Twilight. La traerán en unos momentos."  
Una compuerta que estaba en el suelo se abrió mientras una plataforma salía del oscuro interior. Poco a poco estaba dejando al descubierto lo que sería un vehículo con 3 ruedas en cada lado, parecido a una Monster Truck común y corriente, cuando la plataforma se quedó a nivel del suelo, se detuvo.  
"¿Qué te parece, Twilight?" Estaba a punto de contestarle a Scoots cuando me interrumpió. "Subamos los tres al transporte."  
"Fue un gusto saludarle profe, vaya con cuidado" Dijo el ex alumno. El Doctor asintió con la cabeza.

La plataforma continuó ascendiendo cuando los tres subimos al vehículo, tenía un espacio para 5 ocupantes, Scoots me dijo que me sentara en la parte del centro. "Bien Twilight, sé que piensas que es un todoterreno común y corriente, pero necesito estar segura de que te encargarás de lo que te voy a encomendar, ¿estás dispuesta?"  
"Considéralo hecho" Contesté.  
"Perfecto, ¿ves una pantalla que tiene las letras MC?"  
"Sí, ¿para qué sirve? ¿Activa algo en particular?"  
"En lo absoluto, MC significa Modo Castigador. Una vez lo toques, Twilight, ten en cuenta que saldrá un lanzamisiles del techo que disparará proyectiles cargados con magma a todos los objetivos que estén en un ángulo de 45° del cañón rotatorio y, por su puesto, sólo si tienen calor almacenado sin importar si es aliado o enemigo. Espera a mi señal para accionar ese botón, pues contamos con un límite de calentamiento del arma. Si se sobrecalienta, tendremos que esperar por lo menos 3 minuto a que se enfríe, lo cual supondría una desventaja."

Una segunda compuerta que daba a la superficie se abrió, haciendo que el ruido de los disparos y explosiones entrara. Scootaloo encendió el vehículo "Doctor, usted póngase en cualquier asiento que está detrás de Twilight, ambas poseen ametralladoras que se manejan por computadora así que no se preocupe por exponerse, yo manejaré y vigilaré el radar ¿están listos para la batalla?"  
Llegamos a la superficie, acto seguido Scoots arrancó el vehículo, haciendo que del motor saliera un fuerte rugido, similar a todas las Monster Truck. "En efecto, este vehículo es indestructible a tiros, pero no a explosiones, tampoco resistirá un golpe del leviatán. Doctor, dispare CON TODO a ese monstruo, cuando el leviatán caiga por primera vez, baje de la camioneta, recoja una muestra de sangre y regrese inmediatamente, a su lado está un maletín con matraces y almacenadores de muestras". Scootaloo se puso un auricular en su oreja, y luego nos dijo que había auriculares en las computadoras, el doctor y yo nos los pusimos.

Empezamos a avanzar por el sendero que conduce a Ponyville. Scootaloo pulsó uno de los 2 botones de su auricular, "¡Atención soldados, código marmota repito, código marmota!" Segundos después respondieron entre interferencias y disparos en la radio "Entendido código marmota ¡Soldados ya escucharon! ¡Código marmota, escóndanse tal y como lo planeamos!"  
Alcanzábamos a ver como los equinos se retiraban de su posición, pero continuaban bajo fuego enemigo.  
"Tenemos túneles bajo tierra que conducen hacia un lugar cercano a Canterlot, además, está bien escondido en el bosque y no lo han detectado, ahora mismo nuestra gente se dirige hacia allá".

Llegamos al lugar del enfrentamiento, todavía quedaban algunos equinos sacando a los heridos pero otros… yacían en el suelo… sin vida. Scoots usó el vehículo como distracción y los centinelas empezaron a dispararnos.  
¡Crack! Algo impactó contra el cristal que estaba a mi lado, pero no le hizo ningún daño.  
"Bien Twilight, dirige el cañón a esa posición y activa el MC" Me dijo Scootaloo en un tono tranquilo. En la radio se escuchó "¡Líder! ¡LES ESTÁN APUNTANDO POR LÁSER! ¡Parece ser un lanzamisiles!"  
"¡Carajo! ¡Agárrense!" Dijo Scoots, me inquietó un poco, pues hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien decir una palabra de esa categoría…


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación del Fanfic por parte de Shadowruler y BxD.

El Doctor llevaba una pequeña caja de titanio y supo que yo quería saber que era, porque no dejaba de mirar ese artefacto que tenía en su casco izquierdo.  
-¿Esto? Oh, llevo algunas cosas que nos servirán de ayuda ya sabes, equipo médico, un laboratorio pequeño en donde podré trabajar y un pequeño equipo para diseñar IRITs… un punto más para la Ciencia supongo jejeje.  
Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo sé… Scoots comienza a hablar mientras caminamos por los túneles.  
-Los ponis sobrevivientes han formado un frente defensivo y sus armas han sido mejoradas. Además, los científicos del laboratorio, junto a Jeff y el Doctor acaban de diseñar unos prototipos de IRIT, los traemos ahora mismo en nuestros trajes.  
-¿Qué es un IRIT? -Le pregunto a ella, de pronto sentí un dolor en la espalda, que después me recorrió hasta la cabeza.  
-Implante de Regeneración Inmediata de Tejidos –dijo el Doctor, adelantándose un poco- Se encarga de reparar los daños sufridos en la piel, además de regenerar las partes perdidas del cuerpo. Penetran en la piel hasta la columna vertebral y unos nervios sintéticos se encargan de conectarse al cerebro y al sistema nervioso, ese es el dolor que acabas de sentir. Son hasta ahora piezas experimentales, las pruebas que realizamos con los voluntarios fueron de maravilla, pero vaya que sufrieron un inmenso dolor cuando los pusimos en práctica ya que… bueno, no quiero hablar de eso, veremos que tal funcionan en caso de que estemos en un nuevo tiroteo. El caso es que debemos evitar daños cerebrales.  
Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a lo que sería un tanque anfibio semidestrozado, sin torretas y con alas a los dos lados, ambas también destrozadas. Estaba encima de unas vías. Scoots abrió la compuerta y entramos, mientras nos acomodábamos decido preguntarle "¿Qué es lo que pasó con este vehículo, Scootaloo?" De pronto, ella inhaló una bocanada de aire para después exhalar lentamente mientras ponía el vehículo en marcha.  
-Ttwi… Twilight –la expresión de su rostro cambió de neutral a triste- ¿Recuerdas cómo inició todo esto?  
De pronto su voz se notó un poco cortante.  
-Algo así Scoots, pero estuve aprisionada mientras pasaba todo esto pero cuéntame, creo que no es buena idea que contengas tus emociones.  
-Twilight… mi… mi papá y mi mamá… Soarin y Rainbow Dash, me subieron a este vehículo. El Congreso de Cloudsdale se opuso al nuevo mandato de Celestia y se libró un sangriento enfrentamiento entre guardias de Cloudsdale y guardias reales. Unos militares decidieron evacuar a los pequeños para llevarlos a un refugio con estos vehículos y lo lograron pero… pero… -Scoots rompió en lágrimas- cuando asomé mi cabeza en una ventana… mis papás… desaparecieron en una explosión… Cloudsdale estaba siendo bombardeado, una onda expansiva alcanzó este tanque y salió dañado. ¡No fui la única que quedó sin padres! ¡Hubo más pequeños que lloraron al ver ese horror y algunos quedaron traumatizados! No tengo esperanzas de que mis papás hayan sobrevivido a esa onda expansiva o a las esquirlas…  
-¡Maldita sea! –Interrumpió el Doctor, golpeando una pared de la coraza- ¿¡Qué cascos es lo que quiere Celestia!? ¡Ya hemos vivido bastantes desgracias y vi morir a mi pequeña y a mi esposa! Debemos acabar con ella lo más pronto posible.

Estando ya en el campamento en medio del bosque, grupos de ponis se encontraban platicando, otros leyendo y compartiendo ideas, algunos estaban reunidos enfrente de una gran roca para organizar la guardia y otros estaban reunidos con sus familias. Las madres y los niños se encontraban en un pequeño campo florido, el lugar lucía bastante agradable a pesar de que había nubes grises. Algunos helicópteros sobrevolaban la zona pero no localizaban el campamento debido a que había lonas de camuflaje improvisado sobre lo alto, además de que había siluetas de árboles perfectamente idénticas a como se vería un abeto desde abajo, lo mismo pasaría si se viera desde arriba. Los pocos rayos naranjas de sol entraban perfectamente y, al parecer, la lona camuflada no interrumpía su paso. La noche está por caer.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro campamento –dijo una yegua con acento vaquero.  
-¿Applejack? –Pregunté sorprendida.  
-Casi casi compañera, soy Applescratch, prima hermana de Applejack, al parecer sí es cierto que nos parecemos ella y yo, ella recién llegó.  
-Pero… pero ella está muerta.  
-Destruyó a los centinelas que la capturaron… o al menos eso es lo que me dijo –contestó ella, yo estaba sin creer una palabra de lo que le habría dicho esa supuesta Applejack- La familia Apple se separó y ahora organizamos grupos, pero estamos desperdigados por toda Equestria… si es que se le puede seguir llamando así. La pequeña Apple Bloom quizá esté trabajando en las fábricas, Celestia tiene algo de "compasión" para quienes trabajan ahí pues les da cobijo, comida y agua… pero privados completamente de libertad.  
-¿Puedo ir a verla?  
-Desde luego, síganme.  
Me dirigí con el Doctor y Scoots a la casa de Applejack, aunque las casas estaban construidas bajo tierra, sus entradas eran agujeros en la tierra. Dentro todo estaba limpio y con cuadros y fotografías de lo que alguna vez fue ese hermoso campo de Sweet Apple Acres que, ahora, había sido convertido en un vertedero de desechos tóxicos que provienen de Canterlot. Llegamos a la cocina, Applejack se encontraba sentada en el comedor, pensando.  
-Hola Applejack –dije sin levantar ánimo.  
-No sé si es buena idea tenerte con nosotros "su majestad" –dijo con una voz cargada de ira, pero conteniendo las ganas de gritar- Sí, recuerdo ese maldito día en el que te transformaste en una alicornio –de pronto me apuntó con una escopeta recortada de doble cañón, pero sin regresarme a ver- Te recomendaría salir de aquí cuanto antes si no quieres que vuele tus preciosas alas, luego tu cabeza y eche al fuego lo que queda de ti, tu cabeza y tus alas serán un precioso trofeo…  
-Applejack, -la interrumpo- ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Creí que eras la verdadera Applejack. Ella no me amenazaría de esta forma, nunca jamás porque ella está muerta –no demostré miedo al contestarle.  
-¡Nunca descubrirás nuestro plan porque tus amigas están muertas! –Me contestó con una voz distorsionada.  
Entonces disparó su arma hacia mi costado izquierdo porque intenté esquivar los 12 cartuchos que aproximadamente dispararía el primer barril del arma. Empecé a notar que brotaba demasiada sangre de esa parte.  
-¡Pero qué! ¡OH NO! ¡DOCTOR, SCOOTS NECESITO AYUDA!  
-¡Twilight! ¿Qué fueron esos?... ¡Oh rayos el impacto te destrozó la pierna Twilight! ¡Applejack! ¡Suelta la maldita escopeta! –Dijo Scoots apuntándole a Applejack con su fusil automático.  
-Eso no pequeña, ahora te toca sufrir a ti.  
-¡Nadie de nosotros morirá aquí! –Responde Whooves, interponiéndose entre las dos y dispara una delgada línea de color azul brillante directamente a la frente de Applejack.  
El rayo que atravesó la cabeza de Applejack hizo que brotase un líquido de la misma, no era sangre. Al parecer era un líquido negro y al parecer, también era ácido, pues estaba derritiendo la alfombra en la que había caído el cuerpo. El falso cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en un ser parecido a un equino, pero no lo era.  
-¡Twilight! ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó Scoots.  
-¿¡Te parece que estoy bien con esta sangre brotando de mi cuerpo!? ¡El dolor está matándome! –Respondí entre llantos.  
-Ejem… Twilight… revisa tu pierna, está regenerándose.  
La sangre parecía volver a mi pierna y los huesos y cartílagos se estaban reconstruyendo. Los nervios sintéticos comenzaron a hincharse y a emitir un sonido parecido a un pulso cardíaco. Noté inmediatamente esos nervios sintéticos porque más bien parecían unos cables de color azul, ¿acaso estaban en todo mi cuerpo?  
-Bien, debo practicarle una autopsia a este cuerpo. ¿Alguien me ayuda? –Dijo el Doctor, poniéndose una bata de laboratorio.  
-Qué asco Doctor, pero le ayudaremos.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? ¡Por el amor de…!–Dijo Applescratch asustada.  
-Tranquila, esta cosa no era la Applejack verdadera.  
-¿Entonces Applejack está…?  
-Sí –le respondo- La verdadera murió hace tiempo, cuando recién comenzaba todo esto.  
-Bien –dijo Applescratch llorando, pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó un poco para poder hablar- Creo que lo mejor… será que me quede aquí, no es seguro salir y tampoco fui tan valiente como Applejack.

Decidimos salir en la madrugada, es una buena idea pues nos desplazaríamos rápido en los transportes improvisados a lo largo del día. Mientras caminábamos hacia los vehículos, Scoots nos recordó el plan.  
-Bien, cada uno de nosotros dispone de tres compañeros así que lideren bien sus equipos. Equipo de pegasos conmigo, unicornios con Twilight, científicos con el Doctor Whooves, cada transporte tiene espacio para cuatro.  
El viaje fue largo pero tranquilo, empezaba a extrañar un poco el olor a plomo y el ruido de cabezas metálicas siendo destrozadas por las balas cuando de pronto escuché una voz que reconocí inmediatamente.  
-¡Y quiero que trabajen el resto de la tarde sin quejarse porque estoy siendo demasiado generosa!  
Era la voz de… ¿Celestia? Sonaba demasiado diferente, ¿acaso serían otra vez los Changeling quienes atacaban de nuevo e intentaban adueñarse de todo? ¡Pero claro! ¡La prueba está a la vista! Deja de suponerte cosas Twilight. Decido observar con unos prismáticos. Bien Twilight, recuerda lo extraño que viste en Cadence ese día de la boda, ¿rayas alrededor de los ojos? No ¿algo extraño en su cuerpo o en su Cutie Mark? Tampoco. No había nada extraño en Celestia, entonces recordé cuando ella misma decidió aprisionarme.  
* -Cierto tiempo atrás- *  
-Twilight, acabas de reconocer el valor máximo de la amistad. Así que, lo único que puedo hacer es… encerrarte. No puedo permitirme que haya una princesa que posea esa sabiduría sobre los elementos de la armonía.  
-¿¡Pero qué está diciendo!? ¡Usted me mandó a Ponyville para que aprendiera todo esto! ¿Acaso está bromeando?  
-No, lo que quiero es controlar Equestria, no gobernarla. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que podré conquistar? Quiero algo más que un simple reino –optó por usar una macabra sonrisa.  
-No puedo permitir que usted…  
-¿Qué harás Twilight? Mi alumna estrella ¿pelear contra mí ahora mismo sin ninguna posibilidad de ganar? ¿Entregarme una tierna carta sobre el valor de la amistad? Oh, ya sé ¿Lanzarme un hechizo que haga que recuerde todas las cosas buenas? No, nada de eso. No estoy sometida bajo ningún poder. Es hora de que yo haga lo que quiera, ¿tienes idea de lo aburrido que es la inmortalidad sin siquiera poder usarla para los malos placeres? No creo, solamente eres una yegua pequeña. Déjame presentarte a quien será la nueva princesa. Todo estará bien por un tiempo pero, cuando yo lo decida, traeré un reinado plagado de odio y dictadura. 

Solamente logré recordar una silueta del color de mi piel extendiendo sus alas porque caí inconsciente, probablemente Celestia me durmió con un hechizo. ¿Lo demás? Unos meses terribles en una prisión, hasta que logré escapar pero me enteré que mis amigas… estaban muertas. Recordé también que debía encontrar a mi hermano Shining Armor y a Cadence pero… ¿por qué no había recordado que los encontré muertos en el pasillo de su habitación? Maldición, no me queda a nadie más por buscar.  
-Bien –dijo Scoots, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos- Hemos llegado al complejo de fábricas de Centinelas. Hora de provocar distracción.  
Nos colocamos en la entrada y, al parecer, no había ningún tipo de seguridad visible.  
-Bien, voy a entrar primero con mi equipo. Si algo pasa volaremos hacia acá –Scootaloo dirigió la mirada a su equipo- ¡Síganme!  
Se pusieron de pie y entraron apuntando con sus armas.  
-No veo un casco, activemos la visión nocturna. Bien, todos entren ahora.  
Al parecer todo marchaba bien, pero lo que apenas estábamos explorando era el vestíbulo. Applejack decidió buscar un interruptor, lo encontró y lo accionó. Unos fuertes destellos de luces iluminaron la sala por completo hasta el último rincón, se distinguieron muy brillantes pues teníamos puestas las gafas de visión nocturna. Cerramos la puerta de entrada no sin antes haber escondido los vehículos.  
-Bien, nos organizaremos así: Equipo Alpha-Twilight. Equipo Bravo-Scootaloo. Equipo Delta-Whooves. ¿Bien? Este es el plan: Nosotros es decir, Bravo, reconoceremos el terreno volando e informaremos. Alpha disparará con silenciadores. Delta, ustedes serán los médicos, tienen armas ligeras pero nunca se expongan al fuego cruzado en caso de algún posible tiroteo. Bien equipo Bravo, acoplen los silenciadores. Recuerden, cuando yo diga FUEGO, ustedes disparan a los objetivos hostiles...  
-Entendido ¡FUEGO! -Dos novatos tiraron al aire, lo que ocasionó que nos tumbáramos al piso. Scootaloo se acercó a los dos, les arrebató las armas e hizo chocar sus cabezas.  
-¡Imbéciles! Dije: DISPARAN A LOS OBJETIVOS HOSTILES ¡Nunca dije que disparen como idiotas sin entrenamiento!  
-Está bien señor, lo sentimos mucho señor –contestaron con miedo los novatos.  
-Los entiendo, es su primera misión así que veo que están emocionados. Yo también puedo asegurarles que hice lo mismo en mi primera misión.  
-¿De verdad? –Contestaron los novatos.  
-Muy graciosos –dijo Scootaloo, riéndose un poco- ¡Desde luego que no!


	3. Chapter 3

"El Mas Oscuro De Los Dias."  
By BxD y Shadowruler

Los planes para atacar la fortaleza de Celestia se retrasaron, el grupo decidió regresar al campamento para poder planear mejor el asalto, sin embargo, al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta de que este había sido abandonado, no había signos de pelea, pareciera que todos decidieron levantar un poco de sus cosas e irse, al revisar el lugar, nadie encontró alguna pista de lo que sucedió ahí, nadie excepto Slender, quien al revisar uno de los postes encontró escrito en el la palabra "CROATOAN", pero no dijo nada a sus compañeros, "maldición, esto se está saliendo de control, espero no tener que decirles la verdad de lo que paso aquí, no todavía." El poni sobrenatural borro la palabra del poste y se alejó.

El grupo pasó dos semanas en el campamento, recolectaron las provisiones que necesitaban y las racionaron, además se dieron tiempo para tomar un descanso. Salgad y Scoots se volvieron los mejores amigos, se pasaban horas platicando y riendo, más de una ocasión Scoots dejo que Salgad se acurrucara con ella para dormir, claro, con un poco de timidez.

El día llego y el grupo comenzó su trayecto hacia el castillo, consciente de lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar. Una tormenta se formaba en el horizonte y el grupo tenía que encontrar refugio pronto. Slender que conocía a la perfección los dominios que rodeaban el castillo los llevó hasta una caverna en las llanuras a las afueras del bosque Everfree, Scoots y Salgad salieron a buscar leña para encender una fogata, cuando ellos regresaron, Twilight se encargó de encenderla.

Slender realizo un hechizo para que la cueva pareciera estar sellada, así no tendrían que preocuparse por los centinelas u otro tipo de máquinas. El silencio lleno el lugar y todos se dispusieron a compartir las provisiones con las que contaban, más de uno sintió escalofríos al mirar a Slender comer, en cierta forma uno pensaría que una criatura sobrenatural se alimentaria de otro tipo de cosas, pero el explico que el miedo no era el mejor alimento que alguien pudiera tener, así que regularmente visitaba a Zecora para comer y platicar con ella, después de Shadow y Luna, ella era lo más cercano a una amiga.

El sueño no tardo en vencer Scoots, ella se acurruco al lado de Salgad para abrazarlo con sus alas y el alegremente sin poder ocultar sus nervios regreso el gesto. Slender dijo que haría la guardia y se desvaneció como si fuera de humo.

El Doctor saco un pequeño collar de su bolsillo, al abrirlo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se desbordarán. Shadow vio que en la foto aparecía una bella pegaso de color gris y ojos curiosos que sostenía a una alegre unicornio de color morado que extendía sus brazos hacia quien había tomado la foto, Shadow se sentó junto a él.

"¿Quiénes son Doctor?"

El seco sus lágrimas, "era mi familia… mis únicos y verdaderos amores y mi razón de vivir… y esa perra de Celestia me las arrebato, no sabes cuánto deseó verla sufrir… quiero venganza Shadow, sé que eso no las hará volver, pero me dará descanso."

Shadow asintió, "yo también perdí a alguien muy especial por su culpa amigo," dijo mientras tomaba en su casco el viejo y gastado pañuelo con la marca de Luna, "cuando todo esto comenzó, tratamos de hablar con Celestia en su primer fase de locura, Luna trato de encerrarla en un campo de fuerza, pero su poder no se comparaba al de su hermana. Celestia se liberó y nos atacó, no fui rival para ella y termine convertido en estatua, pero antes de que terminara de transformarme, ella me obligo a ver como usaba su magia para desvanecer a Luna y encerrarla nuevamente en ese frío satélite," ahora Shadow es quien lloraba de coraje al recordarlo, "¿Sabes que es lo más doloroso para mí?" el doctor negó con la cabeza, "que Luna acababa de decirme… que iba a ser padre…." Ahí fue donde el viejo guerrero perdió toda dureza, se tiró al suelo y lloro como un pequeño.

El Doctor se quedó perplejo, coloco un brazo en el hombro de su amigo sin decir nada más, Twilight quien había escuchado todo en silencio se acercó a los dos, sus lágrimas eran muestra del dolor que los tres compartían.

La noche avanzo lentamente, Slender apareció en la cueva y se acercó a sus compañeros que dormían bajo las alas de Shadow.

"Twilight, Shadow, despierten," les dijo en voz baja, aún adormilada, Twilight se incorporó bostezando.

"Que pasa Slender."

"Shhh." Dijo el, "tenemos un serio problema, hay rastreadores rodeando nuestra posición."

"¿Ras... Rastreadores, que son esas cosas, jamás había escuchado de ellas?"

"No me extraña, son muy raros de ver, sólo salen a cazar presas realmente importantes, y creo que vienen tras nosotros, no me preocupan los changelings, lo que me preocupa son las bestias que montan."

"¿Bestias? Qué clase de..."

Un largo y desgarrador aullido cortó las palabras de la unicornio, más aullidos contestaron al primero. Todos se levantaron inmediatamente y se quedaron mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva. Shadow tomo su rifle, todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿rastreadores?" Pregunto el pegaso, Slender sólo asintió, "¿cuantos?"

"Veinte, quizá treinta, están a un kilómetro a la redonda y se acercan rápidamente."

"¿Que bestias montan?"

"Timberwolves cerberus, esos malditos son las criaturas con el olfato más desarrollado en todo el reino, como dije, estamos en serios problemas, el hechizo engañara a la vista de los insectos, pero a los cerberus, nada se les escapa."

"Esto se está complicando, no puedes transportarnos a otro lugar?"

"Me temo que no, use lo último de mi energía para crear el hechizo de camuflaje, puesto que aún sigue activo, tardare un día en recuperar energía, quizá Twilight pueda hacerlo." Dijo Slender y los dos la miraron.

"No se sí pueda, jamás lo intente con tantos sujetos, y como no lo eh practicado, quizá sea más complicado."  
Shadow se quedó pensando, "si tan sólo el Doctor tuviera su Tardis, esto sería más sencillo."

"Pero el Tardis fue destruido, o al menos eso es lo que creo, la última vez que la vi fue en el... castillo... Es verdad, antes de que esto se volviera un infierno deje mi máquina en los jardines del palacio, puesto que nadie sabe cómo usarla quizá siga ahí." Sus ojos brillaron y río como loco por unos instantes.

"Bueno, tendremos que añadir el recuperar el Tardis a la lista de actividades en nuestro paseo por el castillo, pero ahora busquemos una manera de escapar de aquí." Dijo Salgad.

"Tienes toda la razón amigo." Comento Scootaloo y los dos chocaron sus cascos.

Los mayores los vieron y rieron, si había algo que los hacia querer llegar al final de esta misión, era el hecho de querer darle un mejor futuro a las nuevas generaciones, algo que incluso estaba por encima de los deseos personales de cada uno de ellos.

Un aullido los dejo perplejos, Slender apago la fogata, todos formaron un círculo y guardaron silencio, "no teman, mientras no hagamos ruido, ellos no nos detectarán," les dijo Shadow, apunto su arma hacia la entrada y quedo a la espera de cualquier señal de peligro.

El silencio nocturno fue cortado conforme se comenzaron a escuchar los pasos de los Timberwolves, así como los siseos y llamadas de los insectos que los jineteaban y daban indicaciones a los demás. Entre ellos había una enorme bestia, sus ojos verdes inspeccionaba el terreno y su jinete era un changeling casi tan grande como el, en lo que parecía ser su rostro había cuatro pares de ojos, su torso contaba con lo que parecían ser brazos, cuatro para ser exactos, sus patas eran fuertes y en su espalda llevaba una arma enorme.

"General Astharoth, no hemos encontrado señales de ellos en un rango de dos kilómetros, ni siquiera las bestias han logrado captar algún rastro para dar con ellos." Dijo uno se los changelings de un tamaño normal.

"No me extraña, con la magia de la unicornio o de la bestia de la oscuridad podrían estar en cualquier parte, por el momento es suficiente, es hora de tomar un descanso." Astharoth descendió del lobo y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, desde el interior de la caverna el grupo no movía ningún músculo, cualquier ruido podría atraer la atención de las criaturas en el exterior.

Scoots se separó un poco del grupo y camino hacia el interior de la cueva, con la lámpara de su rifle ilumino su camino, no supo por cuanto tiempo avanzo, pero con alegría vio que al final de la caverna entraba un poco de luz de luna a través de un agujero en el techo, colocando el rifle en su espalda, levanto el vuelo y salió por el, afuera pudo ver que no había nada cerca así que era seguro regresar y decirle a los demás acerca de esta ruta de escape.

Para cuándo Scoots volvió con ellos, los insectos ya había encendido una fogata. La pegaso les informo acerca de la salida y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ella. Salgad, se quedó por un momento frente a la entrada, cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros, la voz de Astharoth retumbo como un trueno.

"Estoy hambriento, traigan a esas dos ponis, creo que es hora de terminar lo que Chrysalis ordeno."

Salgad abrió los ojos completamente ante las palabras del insecto, dos de ellos regresaron llevando por el cuello a un par de ponis con los ojos vendados y cubiertas con unas capas de color negro. Salgad salió de la cueva y se ocultó detrás de un arbusto mirándolo todo, Astharoth se acercó a ellas.

"Bien, ¿qué haremos con ustedes? Ya sé, las destrozaremos miembro por miembro para comer sus miserables cuerpos, pero antes… nos divertiremos un poco, ya que las dos son yeguas, es hora de que sirvan a su propósito." Una sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujó en la cara del insecto y más de ellos comenzaron a acercarse a ellas, Salgad estaba lleno de furia y sólo pensaba en una cosa.

"¿En dónde está Salgad?" Pregunto Scoots, Shadow descendió al suelo.

"Pensé que estaba-"

Un disparo fue todo lo que se necesitó para saber en dónde estaba sus compañero, todos se quedaron quietos llenos de horror, "maldita sea Salgad," grito el pegaso y a toda velocidad se dirigió hasta la entrada de la cueva, Scoots les dijo a los demás que fueran por arriba y siguió a Shadow. Twilight, el doctor y Slender corrieron por el techo de la cueva hasta ver que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Salgad están delante de las ponis protegiéndolas contra los insectos que se dirigían hacia ellas, algunos corrieron hasta las bestia y comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia el grupo, Salgad hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlos lo más lejos de ellas, pero los Timberwolves comenzaron a rodearlo, Astharoth apareció justo detrás de ellos.

Salgad estaba dispuesto a todo por protegerlas pero su arma parecía no tener de un gran efecto en las bestias de madera, la cuales sólo gruñían mientras se acercaban a sus presas.

"Mátenlos."

Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir el general para que la jauría se abalanzara sobre el poni, Shadow salió de la cueva justo para disparar sobre el primer lobo que había saltado por los aires para caer sobre ellos, Scoots apareció detrás de el e hizo lo mismo. Una lluvia de balas cayó sobre las bestias y varias quedaron inmóviles en el suelo con heridas sangrantes. Los insectos se cubrieron de las ráfagas detrás de los cadáveres y también comenzaron a disparar hacia los pegaso. Unos tentáculos surgieron debajo de ellos y los levantaron en el aire para partirlos como nueces, el doctor y Twilight desde la parte alta de la caverna disparaban sus armas.

Más Timberwolves se adelantaron contra ellos y Salgad se subió sobre uno de los cadáveres para detenerlos. Astharoth tomo su arma y coloco al poni terrestre en su mira, "te tengo bastardo," dijo y disparo.

Shadow sólo alcanzo a gritar el nombre de su compañero, lo último que vio Salgad fue una luz de color azul que lo impacto directamente. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo volar varios metros en el aire antes de caer al suelo con un golpe seco. El tiempo pareció detenerse, todos quedaron sin aliento al ver tan terrible espectáculo, Salgad quedo inmóvil sobre el piso. Scoots grito llena de terror, Twilight hizo lo mismo y corrió hasta su compañero caído seguido por el doctor que disparaba su arma para acabar con los insectos que se dirigían a ella. Las dos ponis que Salgad había tratado de proteger corrieron hasta el para tratar de alejarlo del campo de batalla. Astharoth volvió a apuntarles con su arma, pero Shadow se estrelló en el pecho de la bestia con toda su fuerza, el changeling cayó al suelo dando un gruñido de dolor.

El pegaso quedo en el suelo completamente aturdido por el impacto, cuando trato de incorporarse, el más grande de los Timberwolves lo impacto contra el suelo al colocar una de sus enormes garras sobre la espalda de Shadow, el dolor fue espectacular y el pegaso sólo podía gritar.

Las cabezas de la bestia peleaban entre ellas por conseguir la primer mordida, Astharoth se incorporó y comenzó avanzar hacia el. Shadow trataba de alcanzar su arma, pero el dolor se volvía insoportable y una de sus alas estaba a punto de ceder ante la presión.

El doctor corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sin dudarlo, salto por los aires para caer sobre el lobo y clavarle el destornillador en la cabeza central, la herramienta brilló intensamente y la cabeza de la bestia exploto en mil pedazos, las otras dos lanzaron un aullido y el animal murió momentos después. Para cuando logro sacarlo de debajo del animal, los dos tenían enfrente a Astharoth, el changeling sonrió y se dispuso a terminar con ellos.

Slender apareció sobre el cadáver del lobo y con sus tentáculos tomo al insecto y lo levanto para después estrellarlo contra el suelo con tal fuerza que este se cimbró.

Scoots tomo a Salgad en sus patas delanteras, "Salgad, por favor despierta, no te atrevas a morir, me escuchas, tienes que levantarte," el seguía inerte. Twilight noto que el sistema de regeneración no estaba reparando el daño, el impacto lo había destrozado, el miedo comenzó a llenar su ser. Scoots acaricio la mejilla de Salgad con la suya, y sus lágrimas caían sobre el pelaje del poni terrestre, "no, por favor, no me dejes, levántate."

-***-

Astharoth tomo un de los tentáculos de Slender y tiro con tal fuerza de el que llevó al poni sobrenatural hasta el para impactar uno de sus puños en su rostro, Slender rodó por el suelo pero se incorporó casi al instante, Shadow y el doctor se acercaron al poni trajeado.

"Algún plan para acabar con este maldito." Dijo el doctor.

"Es muy fuerte, incluso para mí, me está costando seguirle el ritmo." Contesto Slender.

"Acaso creen que podrán conmigo, ustedes son basura ante mi poder, además, esta no es ni siquiera mi forma final," río Astharoth, y ante el asombro de los tres, comenzó a mutar, sus piernas alcanzaron el triple de su tamaño, su torso comenzó a estirarse y dos de sus brazos se transformaron en gigantescas tenazas, su boca se llenó de colmillos afilados y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, dio un paso al frente y rugió con todo su poder.

"Bien, esto fue algo inesperado, ahora si estamos en problemas." Dijo el doctor, Shadow y Slender sólo asintieron. Cuando la bestia hecho el cuello hacia atrás, Shadow noto que su torso se abría para mostrar lo que parecía una esfera de color naranja que palpitaba.

"Ahí está su punto débil," dijo Shadow, sus compañeros miraron al lugar indicado. La transformación de Astharoth había dejado al descubierto su corazón, pero no sería tarea fácil llegar hasta él.

El changeling arremetió contra ellos, los ponis reaccionaron apenas a tiempo para esquivarlo. Con sus tenazas trataba de sujetarlos, el doctor trato de usar su destornillador pero Shadow se lo impidió, le dijo que tenía que esperar el momento indicado para ello. Slender uso del poder que le quedaba para crear dos monstruosos tentáculos que sujetaron al changeling, parecía una lucha de titanes, pero el poder del poni sobrenatural se debilitaba rápidamente.

Shadow se elevó y se colocó detrás de Astharoth, usando su arma comenzó a disparar sin parar sobre la nuca del changeling hasta crear una pequeña grieta en su exoesqueleto, el doctor hacia lo mismo en el pecho del insecto para debilitar la coraza que protegía su corazón, sólo que tenía que esquivar el otro par de brazos que tenía el changeling.

-***-

Las ponis que Salgad había salvado se acercaron a Twilight y Scoots, cuando se quitaron la capa que las cubría, ellas se quedaron sin palabras, "Sweetie... Applebloom..." Dijo la unicornio, ellas sonrieron, "hola Twilight, hola Scootaloo," dijeron y corrieron a abrasarlas, las cuatro lloraban de alegría por volverse a ver, pero su reunión se vio cortada por un grito de dolor, Salgad se retorció de dolor, y el IRIT en su espalda comenzaba a soltar chispas, Scoots trato de removerlo pero recibió una descarga.

"Que hacemos, tenemos que quitarle eso ahora." Grito Scoots.

"Espera, no sabemos que pueda pasar, recuerda que el IRIT está sujeto a su espina, si no lo quitamos con cuidado, podríamos causarle mas daño." Contesto Twilight.

Un brillo de color blanco ilumino el lugar y ambas vieron a Sweetie parada frente a Salgad, y con miedo en sus rostros, observaron como ella quitaba el IRIT de la espalda de Salgad.

-***-

Shadow clavo la punta del rifle en la cabeza de Asthatroth y comenzó a disparar, el changeling grito de dolor y sacudió la cabeza violentamente, el pegaso se separó del insecto y quedo flotando sobre el, pero no logró esquivar una de las tenazas del mutado Astharoth, y esta se cerró con toda su fuerza sobre su cuerpo, el solo grito de dolor. Slender trataba de hacer que el insecto soltara a su amigo, pero sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, el doctor uso el destornillador para cortar la tenaza que tenía sujeto a Shadow, Astharoth lanzo un alarido.

"Slender necesito tu ayuda," grito el doctor, el corrió a toda velocidad, "cuando te lo indique, tendrás que quitar la coraza del pecho de este maldito, prepárate."

Slender asintió y espero la indicación de su compañero, el doctor se puso frente al changeling que aún sufría por el dolor de perder su extremidad, "oye pedazo de porquería," le dijo el doctor, Astharoth lo miro con odio, cuando trato de usar su otra garra para aplastarlo, el doctor levanto su destornillador y disparo justo a la cara del insecto, este volvió a sentir un dolor impresionante que lo hizo retroceder, "ahora," indico el doctor. Slender usos sus tentáculos para arrancar las placas del exoesqueleto y dejar al descubierto el corazón del insecto, el doctor apunto, "esto es por Salgad," dijo y destrozo el órgano vital del changeling, Astharoth se quedó en silencio, y se desplomó.

Cuando todo acabo, el doctor y Slender corrieron a liberar a Shadow, el daño era grave, una de sus alas estaba hecha añicos, y parte de su torso sangraba sin parar, las púas de la tenaza habían agujerado su cuerpo, "hijo de perra, maldito insecto," dijo Shadow entre dolor y escupiendo sangre.

"Rápido Slender, trae el IRIT restante, si se lo colócanos, quizá logremos salvarlo," dijo el doctor y Slender asintió, se dio la vuelta para irse pero Shadow lo detuvo.

"No Slender, no quiero ese aparato, Salgad lo requiere más que yo aagh," el pegaso se retorció de dolor.

"Maldita sea Shadow, deja que te coloque el IRIT, sólo así podrás salvarte."

"Eh dicho que no, denle el dispositivo a Salgad, ahora!"

Slender miro al doctor, "será mejor que aceptes su petición amigo, el no dejara que le pongamos eso."

"¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso en verdad desea morir?"

"Hay otra razón, pero no soy el indicado para decírtelo, y Shadow sabe porque."

Slender se alejó de ellos y llego hasta donde estaba Twilight, de una de las alforjas extrajo el IRIT y remplazo el dañando con el nuevo, Scoots vio con alegría como el sistema comenzaba a sanar a su compañero, Salgad abrió los ojos.

"Que... ¿Qué paso?"

Scoots lo abrazo y lloro de alegría, Salgad no sabía que estaba pasando pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la pegaso coloco ambos cascos en sus mejillas y planto un beso apasionado en sus labios, cuando Scoots se dio cuenta de sus acciones, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como una manzana, los dos se miraron y rieron nerviosamente.

"Que... Que bueno que estas... Bien..."

"Gra... Gracias Scoots..."

Todos rieron ante la escena, todos menos Slender, cuando Twilight volteo a mirarlo, la actitud del poni sobrenatural era de derrota, ella sintió que su corazón se partía cuando miro que el doctor tenía en sus patas a Shadow, ella corrió hasta ellos, lo que vio la dejo sin valor. Las alas de Shadow ahora cubrían su cuerpo, la sangre no dejaba de fluir y Shadow comenzaba a temblar por la pérdida de calor.

"Jajaja… todo está bien Twi… no te preocupes…" Shadow dijo tratando de calmarla.

"¿Porque no usaste el IRIT en el doctor?" preguntó la unicornio.

"No… no quiso, dijo que Salgad lo necesitaba más."

"No… no se preocupen por mi… es mejor que se vallan, no se deben retrasar mas."

"No Shadow, deja que te curemos, quizá logremos…"

"No hay nada que puedan hacer… acaben con esto… háganlo por mi…"

Shadow cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más. Una brisa llego hasta ellos y el aroma a peras dulces lleno el ambiente, sollozos se escucharon en la lejanía y la luna que brillaba en el cielo se tornó de un color escarlata. Twilight comenzó a llorar, el ver morir a su compañero la llevó de nuevo a recordar a sus amigas, comenzó a gritar, sus demás compañeros trataron de calmarla, al final su mente no pudo soportar más y se desvaneció, lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente fue la voz del doctor diciendo su nombre.

El doctor cargo a Twilight en su espalda y se alejó del lugar, entro en el bosque Everfree y se perdió entre las sombras. Slender miro a su amigo caído y una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero nadie lo noto. Salgad miro el cadáver de su compañero y se giró, sabía que gracias a él se había salvado, pero la culpa comenzó anidar en su corazón, Scootaloo se acercó a él y lo cubrió con sus alas, los dos lloraron silenciosamente.

Sweetie se acercó a Shadow y con su magia creo un capullo a su alrededor, Slender se lo agradeció y cavo un agujero en el suelo para que la unicornio depositara el capullo dentro de el.

Applebloom Sweetie, Scoots y Salgad entraron siguieron al doctor después de un rato. Slender se quedó frente a la tumba de Shadow, cuando se aseguró que nadie estaba con el, dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Así que el plan sigue adelante, sé que tenías que morir para que funcionara, pero no pensé que tenía que ser tan pronto, solo espero que Sombra cumpla la parte de su trato. Espero sepas lo que haces, hasta luego Shadow… sabes dónde encontrarnos." Después de eso, se desvaneció.

Twilight despertó y en su corazón sentía aun el dolor de perder a alguien más, no lo podía soportar. Se levantó y dio una mirada a sus amigos, Salgad descansaba bajo una de las Alas de Scoots, y al lado de ella estaban Applebloom y Sweetie, Slender no se veía por ninguna parte, pero a ella no le pareció raro. A su lado el doctor seguía aun dormido, ella tomo su rifle, se alejo un poco de ellos y giro para verlos.

"No voy a permitir que nadie más de ustedes muera por mi causa, esta batalla no es de ustedes, es mía, y yo debo terminarla, adiós a todos."

Dijo casi suspirando y comenzó a alejarse, el doctor abrió los ojos y la siguió a la distancia. Avanzaron por un tiempo sin dirección y sin decir nada, Cuando Twilight noto que la seguían se detuvo.

"Regresa Doctor, no quiero ponerlos en peligro, no soportaría verlos morir también."

"Twilight, nosotros sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, y aceptamos nuestro destino cuando decidimos seguirte, tu eres nuestro líder, quien nos inspira confianza y fuerza para seguir sin importar que suceda, Shadow lo sabía y lo acepto, el murió con un deseo en su mente, el mismo que cada uno de nosotros tiene, no puedes dejarnos así como así, no permitas que esto nos separe, sabes que hasta el final estaremos ahí."

"Pero, si los pierdo a todos, de que servirá esta batalla, yo, no se, no puedo dejar que los asesinen por mi causa."

El doctor se acercó a ella y coloco su cabeza sobre la suya, ella  
froto su rostro contra el cuello del doctor y los dos quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Twilight, yo tampoco quiero verlos morir, ahora ustedes son mi familia, por eso es que esta pelea es tan tuya como mía, no tienes por qué enfrentarla tu sola, deja que lleguemos contigo hasta las últimas consecuencias, veras que todo saldrá bien…"

El doctor tomo el rostro del unicornio con su casco y suavemente lo levanto para poder mirarla a los ojos, ella miro a su compañero y un sentimiento de seguridad lleno su cuerpo, sus labios se abrieron un poco y sus ojos imploraban algo que hace mucho no había sentido, el estar con alguien, el contacto de alguien más.

El doctor sonrió ligeramente, "no me dejes Twilight… quédate conmigo."

El silencio los abrazo y sus labios se unieron al fin. El doctor acaricio su melena, Twilight dejó caer sus alforjas y con sus patas delanteras rodeo el cuello del doctor. Suavemente, el la llevo hasta el suelo sin dejar de besarla, los dos se separaron para llevar aire hasta sus pulmones. El doctor, tomo su medalla, la abrió y vio a su familia, sonrió, beso la foto e hizo un pequeño agujero en el suelo húmedo y lo deposito ahí, "gracias por todo amor," susurro y cubrió el collar.

Twilight vio este acto y supo lo que significaba, el doctor la miro con ternura y con su casco acaricio el suave vientre de la unicornio, ella dejo escapar un ligero gemido. Sus mejillas tomaron un adorable color rosa mientras el doctor la besaba suavemente en el cuello y poco a poco descendía por su cuerpo.

Twilight vibro ante cada caricia, ante cada beso y movimiento que los dos compartían, durante el tiempo en que se amaron nada importo, solo ellos, el bosque Everfree fue testigo del nacimiento y florecimiento de un nuevo amor.

-***-

"Shadow… Shadow…"

Una voz en la oscuridad llamaba al pegaso que caminaba por un sendero cubierto por las sombras, llego hasta lo que parecía ser una puerta y vio que una luz salía por debajo de ella, alzo un casco y la abrió de golpe, la luz lo cegó por un momento y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró ante un unicornio de color negro vestido con armadura y una capa roja. Los dos se miraron fijamente, Shadow comenzó a avanzar hasta estar frente a frente con el.

"Aquí estoy Sombra, es hora de cumplir tu parte del trato."

"Pensé que tardarías más tiempo, aun tienes una oportunidad de evitar esto general."

"No… no puedo dejar que ellos enfrenten a Celestia solos, pero no podía haber hecho gran diferencia en este estado, hagamos esto de una maldita vez."

"Como tu desees, pero sabes que una vez que esto suceda… no habrá vuelta atrás."

"Lo… lo se… perdóname… Luna…"

Sombra sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con un aura de color negro, su cuerno se ilumino y en un instante se transformó en una nube de humo negro, esta giro alrededor de Shadow y entro en su cuerpo, el pegaso lanzo un alarido mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, en el centro de la habitación quedo un nuevo ser, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de color plata y sus alas parecían estar hechas de metal afilado. Su pelaje ahora era de color negro, su melena era color gris y tenía una franja roja y una azul. Cuando el ser levanto la cabeza, la melena dejo al descubierto el nuevo rostro, unos largos colmillos surgían de su boca, su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco y de su frente surgía un cuerno de color rojo, sus ojos se abrieron y las iris de color azul de Shadow se volvieron ojos serpentinos de color verde e iris roja, flamas de color negro y azul parecían surgir de ellas.

"La hora ha llegado…" dijo el nuevo ser y soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar todo el lugar.

-Shadowruler


	4. Chapter 4

"El Mas Oscuro De Los Dias."  
By BxD y Shadowruler

Los planes para atacar la fortaleza de Celestia se retrasaron, el grupo decidió regresar al campamento para poder planear mejor el asalto, sin embargo, al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta de que este había sido abandonado, no había signos de pelea, pareciera que todos decidieron levantar un poco de sus cosas e irse, al revisar el lugar, nadie encontró alguna pista de lo que sucedió ahí, nadie excepto Slender, quien al revisar uno de los postes encontró escrito en el la palabra "CROATOAN", pero no dijo nada a sus compañeros, "maldición, esto se está saliendo de control, espero no tener que decirles la verdad de lo que paso aquí, no todavía." El poni sobrenatural borro la palabra del poste y se alejó.

El grupo pasó dos semanas en el campamento, recolectaron las provisiones que necesitaban y las racionaron, además se dieron tiempo para tomar un descanso. Salgad y Scoots se volvieron los mejores amigos, se pasaban horas platicando y riendo, más de una ocasión Scoots dejo que Salgad se acurrucara con ella para dormir, claro, con un poco de timidez.

El día llego y el grupo comenzó su trayecto hacia el castillo, consciente de lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar. Una tormenta se formaba en el horizonte y el grupo tenía que encontrar refugio pronto. Slender que conocía a la perfección los dominios que rodeaban el castillo los llevó hasta una caverna en las llanuras a las afueras del bosque Everfree, Scoots y Salgad salieron a buscar leña para encender una fogata, cuando ellos regresaron, Twilight se encargó de encenderla.

Slender realizo un hechizo para que la cueva pareciera estar sellada, así no tendrían que preocuparse por los centinelas u otro tipo de máquinas. El silencio lleno el lugar y todos se dispusieron a compartir las provisiones con las que contaban, más de uno sintió escalofríos al mirar a Slender comer, en cierta forma uno pensaría que una criatura sobrenatural se alimentaria de otro tipo de cosas, pero el explico que el miedo no era el mejor alimento que alguien pudiera tener, así que regularmente visitaba a Zecora para comer y platicar con ella, después de Shadow y Luna, ella era lo más cercano a una amiga.

El sueño no tardo en vencer Scoots, ella se acurruco al lado de Salgad para abrazarlo con sus alas y el alegremente sin poder ocultar sus nervios regreso el gesto. Slender dijo que haría la guardia y se desvaneció como si fuera de humo.

El Doctor saco un pequeño collar de su bolsillo, al abrirlo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se desbordarán. Shadow vio que en la foto aparecía una bella pegaso de color gris y ojos curiosos que sostenía a una alegre unicornio de color morado que extendía sus brazos hacia quien había tomado la foto, Shadow se sentó junto a él.

"¿Quiénes son Doctor?"

El seco sus lágrimas, "era mi familia… mis únicos y verdaderos amores y mi razón de vivir… y esa perra de Celestia me las arrebato, no sabes cuánto deseó verla sufrir… quiero venganza Shadow, sé que eso no las hará volver, pero me dará descanso."

Shadow asintió, "yo también perdí a alguien muy especial por su culpa amigo," dijo mientras tomaba en su casco el viejo y gastado pañuelo con la marca de Luna, "cuando todo esto comenzó, tratamos de hablar con Celestia en su primer fase de locura, Luna trato de encerrarla en un campo de fuerza, pero su poder no se comparaba al de su hermana. Celestia se liberó y nos atacó, no fui rival para ella y termine convertido en estatua, pero antes de que terminara de transformarme, ella me obligo a ver como usaba su magia para desvanecer a Luna y encerrarla nuevamente en ese frío satélite," ahora Shadow es quien lloraba de coraje al recordarlo, "¿Sabes que es lo más doloroso para mí?" el doctor negó con la cabeza, "que Luna acababa de decirme… que iba a ser padre…." Ahí fue donde el viejo guerrero perdió toda dureza, se tiró al suelo y lloro como un pequeño.

El Doctor se quedó perplejo, coloco un brazo en el hombro de su amigo sin decir nada más, Twilight quien había escuchado todo en silencio se acercó a los dos, sus lágrimas eran muestra del dolor que los tres compartían.

La noche avanzo lentamente, Slender apareció en la cueva y se acercó a sus compañeros que dormían bajo las alas de Shadow.

"Twilight, Shadow, despierten," les dijo en voz baja, aún adormilada, Twilight se incorporó bostezando.

"Que pasa Slender."

"Shhh." Dijo el, "tenemos un serio problema, hay rastreadores rodeando nuestra posición."

"¿Ras... Rastreadores, que son esas cosas, jamás había escuchado de ellas?"

"No me extraña, son muy raros de ver, sólo salen a cazar presas realmente importantes, y creo que vienen tras nosotros, no me preocupan los changelings, lo que me preocupa son las bestias que montan."

"¿Bestias? Qué clase de..."

Un largo y desgarrador aullido cortó las palabras de la unicornio, más aullidos contestaron al primero. Todos se levantaron inmediatamente y se quedaron mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva. Shadow tomo su rifle, todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿rastreadores?" Pregunto el pegaso, Slender sólo asintió, "¿cuantos?"

"Veinte, quizá treinta, están a un kilómetro a la redonda y se acercan rápidamente."

"¿Que bestias montan?"

"Timberwolves cerberus, esos malditos son las criaturas con el olfato más desarrollado en todo el reino, como dije, estamos en serios problemas, el hechizo engañara a la vista de los insectos, pero a los cerberus, nada se les escapa."

"Esto se está complicando, no puedes transportarnos a otro lugar?"

"Me temo que no, use lo último de mi energía para crear el hechizo de camuflaje, puesto que aún sigue activo, tardare un día en recuperar energía, quizá Twilight pueda hacerlo." Dijo Slender y los dos la miraron.

"No se sí pueda, jamás lo intente con tantos sujetos, y como no lo eh practicado, quizá sea más complicado."  
Shadow se quedó pensando, "si tan sólo el Doctor tuviera su Tardis, esto sería más sencillo."

"Pero el Tardis fue destruido, o al menos eso es lo que creo, la última vez que la vi fue en el... castillo... Es verdad, antes de que esto se volviera un infierno deje mi máquina en los jardines del palacio, puesto que nadie sabe cómo usarla quizá siga ahí." Sus ojos brillaron y río como loco por unos instantes.

"Bueno, tendremos que añadir el recuperar el Tardis a la lista de actividades en nuestro paseo por el castillo, pero ahora busquemos una manera de escapar de aquí." Dijo Salgad.

"Tienes toda la razón amigo." Comento Scootaloo y los dos chocaron sus cascos.

Los mayores los vieron y rieron, si había algo que los hacia querer llegar al final de esta misión, era el hecho de querer darle un mejor futuro a las nuevas generaciones, algo que incluso estaba por encima de los deseos personales de cada uno de ellos.

Un aullido los dejo perplejos, Slender apago la fogata, todos formaron un círculo y guardaron silencio, "no teman, mientras no hagamos ruido, ellos no nos detectarán," les dijo Shadow, apunto su arma hacia la entrada y quedo a la espera de cualquier señal de peligro.

El silencio nocturno fue cortado conforme se comenzaron a escuchar los pasos de los Timberwolves, así como los siseos y llamadas de los insectos que los jineteaban y daban indicaciones a los demás. Entre ellos había una enorme bestia, sus ojos verdes inspeccionaba el terreno y su jinete era un changeling casi tan grande como el, en lo que parecía ser su rostro había cuatro pares de ojos, su torso contaba con lo que parecían ser brazos, cuatro para ser exactos, sus patas eran fuertes y en su espalda llevaba una arma enorme.

"General Astharoth, no hemos encontrado señales de ellos en un rango de dos kilómetros, ni siquiera las bestias han logrado captar algún rastro para dar con ellos." Dijo uno se los changelings de un tamaño normal.

"No me extraña, con la magia de la unicornio o de la bestia de la oscuridad podrían estar en cualquier parte, por el momento es suficiente, es hora de tomar un descanso." Astharoth descendió del lobo y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, desde el interior de la caverna el grupo no movía ningún músculo, cualquier ruido podría atraer la atención de las criaturas en el exterior.

Scoots se separó un poco del grupo y camino hacia el interior de la cueva, con la lámpara de su rifle ilumino su camino, no supo por cuanto tiempo avanzo, pero con alegría vio que al final de la caverna entraba un poco de luz de luna a través de un agujero en el techo, colocando el rifle en su espalda, levanto el vuelo y salió por el, afuera pudo ver que no había nada cerca así que era seguro regresar y decirle a los demás acerca de esta ruta de escape.

Para cuándo Scoots volvió con ellos, los insectos ya había encendido una fogata. La pegaso les informo acerca de la salida y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ella. Salgad, se quedó por un momento frente a la entrada, cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros, la voz de Astharoth retumbo como un trueno.

"Estoy hambriento, traigan a esas dos ponis, creo que es hora de terminar lo que Chrysalis ordeno."

Salgad abrió los ojos completamente ante las palabras del insecto, dos de ellos regresaron llevando por el cuello a un par de ponis con los ojos vendados y cubiertas con unas capas de color negro. Salgad salió de la cueva y se ocultó detrás de un arbusto mirándolo todo, Astharoth se acercó a ellas.

"Bien, ¿qué haremos con ustedes? Ya sé, las destrozaremos miembro por miembro para comer sus miserables cuerpos, pero antes… nos divertiremos un poco, ya que las dos son yeguas, es hora de que sirvan a su propósito." Una sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujó en la cara del insecto y más de ellos comenzaron a acercarse a ellas, Salgad estaba lleno de furia y sólo pensaba en una cosa.

"¿En dónde está Salgad?" Pregunto Scoots, Shadow descendió al suelo.

"Pensé que estaba-"

Un disparo fue todo lo que se necesitó para saber en dónde estaba sus compañero, todos se quedaron quietos llenos de horror, "maldita sea Salgad," grito el pegaso y a toda velocidad se dirigió hasta la entrada de la cueva, Scoots les dijo a los demás que fueran por arriba y siguió a Shadow. Twilight, el doctor y Slender corrieron por el techo de la cueva hasta ver que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Salgad están delante de las ponis protegiéndolas contra los insectos que se dirigían hacia ellas, algunos corrieron hasta las bestia y comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia el grupo, Salgad hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlos lo más lejos de ellas, pero los Timberwolves comenzaron a rodearlo, Astharoth apareció justo detrás de ellos.

Salgad estaba dispuesto a todo por protegerlas pero su arma parecía no tener de un gran efecto en las bestias de madera, la cuales sólo gruñían mientras se acercaban a sus presas.

"Mátenlos."

Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir el general para que la jauría se abalanzara sobre el poni, Shadow salió de la cueva justo para disparar sobre el primer lobo que había saltado por los aires para caer sobre ellos, Scoots apareció detrás de el e hizo lo mismo. Una lluvia de balas cayó sobre las bestias y varias quedaron inmóviles en el suelo con heridas sangrantes. Los insectos se cubrieron de las ráfagas detrás de los cadáveres y también comenzaron a disparar hacia los pegaso. Unos tentáculos surgieron debajo de ellos y los levantaron en el aire para partirlos como nueces, el doctor y Twilight desde la parte alta de la caverna disparaban sus armas.

Más Timberwolves se adelantaron contra ellos y Salgad se subió sobre uno de los cadáveres para detenerlos. Astharoth tomo su arma y coloco al poni terrestre en su mira, "te tengo bastardo," dijo y disparo.

Shadow sólo alcanzo a gritar el nombre de su compañero, lo último que vio Salgad fue una luz de color azul que lo impacto directamente. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo volar varios metros en el aire antes de caer al suelo con un golpe seco. El tiempo pareció detenerse, todos quedaron sin aliento al ver tan terrible espectáculo, Salgad quedo inmóvil sobre el piso. Scoots grito llena de terror, Twilight hizo lo mismo y corrió hasta su compañero caído seguido por el doctor que disparaba su arma para acabar con los insectos que se dirigían a ella. Las dos ponis que Salgad había tratado de proteger corrieron hasta el para tratar de alejarlo del campo de batalla. Astharoth volvió a apuntarles con su arma, pero Shadow se estrelló en el pecho de la bestia con toda su fuerza, el changeling cayó al suelo dando un gruñido de dolor.

El pegaso quedo en el suelo completamente aturdido por el impacto, cuando trato de incorporarse, el más grande de los Timberwolves lo impacto contra el suelo al colocar una de sus enormes garras sobre la espalda de Shadow, el dolor fue espectacular y el pegaso sólo podía gritar.

Las cabezas de la bestia peleaban entre ellas por conseguir la primer mordida, Astharoth se incorporó y comenzó avanzar hacia el. Shadow trataba de alcanzar su arma, pero el dolor se volvía insoportable y una de sus alas estaba a punto de ceder ante la presión.

El doctor corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sin dudarlo, salto por los aires para caer sobre el lobo y clavarle el destornillador en la cabeza central, la herramienta brilló intensamente y la cabeza de la bestia exploto en mil pedazos, las otras dos lanzaron un aullido y el animal murió momentos después. Para cuando logro sacarlo de debajo del animal, los dos tenían enfrente a Astharoth, el changeling sonrió y se dispuso a terminar con ellos.

Slender apareció sobre el cadáver del lobo y con sus tentáculos tomo al insecto y lo levanto para después estrellarlo contra el suelo con tal fuerza que este se cimbró.

Scoots tomo a Salgad en sus patas delanteras, "Salgad, por favor despierta, no te atrevas a morir, me escuchas, tienes que levantarte," el seguía inerte. Twilight noto que el sistema de regeneración no estaba reparando el daño, el impacto lo había destrozado, el miedo comenzó a llenar su ser. Scoots acaricio la mejilla de Salgad con la suya, y sus lágrimas caían sobre el pelaje del poni terrestre, "no, por favor, no me dejes, levántate."

-***-

Astharoth tomo un de los tentáculos de Slender y tiro con tal fuerza de el que llevó al poni sobrenatural hasta el para impactar uno de sus puños en su rostro, Slender rodó por el suelo pero se incorporó casi al instante, Shadow y el doctor se acercaron al poni trajeado.

"Algún plan para acabar con este maldito." Dijo el doctor.

"Es muy fuerte, incluso para mí, me está costando seguirle el ritmo." Contesto Slender.

"Acaso creen que podrán conmigo, ustedes son basura ante mi poder, además, esta no es ni siquiera mi forma final," río Astharoth, y ante el asombro de los tres, comenzó a mutar, sus piernas alcanzaron el triple de su tamaño, su torso comenzó a estirarse y dos de sus brazos se transformaron en gigantescas tenazas, su boca se llenó de colmillos afilados y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, dio un paso al frente y rugió con todo su poder.

"Bien, esto fue algo inesperado, ahora si estamos en problemas." Dijo el doctor, Shadow y Slender sólo asintieron. Cuando la bestia hecho el cuello hacia atrás, Shadow noto que su torso se abría para mostrar lo que parecía una esfera de color naranja que palpitaba.

"Ahí está su punto débil," dijo Shadow, sus compañeros miraron al lugar indicado. La transformación de Astharoth había dejado al descubierto su corazón, pero no sería tarea fácil llegar hasta él.

El changeling arremetió contra ellos, los ponis reaccionaron apenas a tiempo para esquivarlo. Con sus tenazas trataba de sujetarlos, el doctor trato de usar su destornillador pero Shadow se lo impidió, le dijo que tenía que esperar el momento indicado para ello. Slender uso del poder que le quedaba para crear dos monstruosos tentáculos que sujetaron al changeling, parecía una lucha de titanes, pero el poder del poni sobrenatural se debilitaba rápidamente.

Shadow se elevó y se colocó detrás de Astharoth, usando su arma comenzó a disparar sin parar sobre la nuca del changeling hasta crear una pequeña grieta en su exoesqueleto, el doctor hacia lo mismo en el pecho del insecto para debilitar la coraza que protegía su corazón, sólo que tenía que esquivar el otro par de brazos que tenía el changeling.

-***-

Las ponis que Salgad había salvado se acercaron a Twilight y Scoots, cuando se quitaron la capa que las cubría, ellas se quedaron sin palabras, "Sweetie... Applebloom..." Dijo la unicornio, ellas sonrieron, "hola Twilight, hola Scootaloo," dijeron y corrieron a abrasarlas, las cuatro lloraban de alegría por volverse a ver, pero su reunión se vio cortada por un grito de dolor, Salgad se retorció de dolor, y el IRIT en su espalda comenzaba a soltar chispas, Scoots trato de removerlo pero recibió una descarga.

"Que hacemos, tenemos que quitarle eso ahora." Grito Scoots.

"Espera, no sabemos que pueda pasar, recuerda que el IRIT está sujeto a su espina, si no lo quitamos con cuidado, podríamos causarle mas daño." Contesto Twilight.

Un brillo de color blanco ilumino el lugar y ambas vieron a Sweetie parada frente a Salgad, y con miedo en sus rostros, observaron como ella quitaba el IRIT de la espalda de Salgad.

-***-

Shadow clavo la punta del rifle en la cabeza de Asthatroth y comenzó a disparar, el changeling grito de dolor y sacudió la cabeza violentamente, el pegaso se separó del insecto y quedo flotando sobre el, pero no logró esquivar una de las tenazas del mutado Astharoth, y esta se cerró con toda su fuerza sobre su cuerpo, el solo grito de dolor. Slender trataba de hacer que el insecto soltara a su amigo, pero sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, el doctor uso el destornillador para cortar la tenaza que tenía sujeto a Shadow, Astharoth lanzo un alarido.

"Slender necesito tu ayuda," grito el doctor, el corrió a toda velocidad, "cuando te lo indique, tendrás que quitar la coraza del pecho de este maldito, prepárate."

Slender asintió y espero la indicación de su compañero, el doctor se puso frente al changeling que aún sufría por el dolor de perder su extremidad, "oye pedazo de porquería," le dijo el doctor, Astharoth lo miro con odio, cuando trato de usar su otra garra para aplastarlo, el doctor levanto su destornillador y disparo justo a la cara del insecto, este volvió a sentir un dolor impresionante que lo hizo retroceder, "ahora," indico el doctor. Slender usos sus tentáculos para arrancar las placas del exoesqueleto y dejar al descubierto el corazón del insecto, el doctor apunto, "esto es por Salgad," dijo y destrozo el órgano vital del changeling, Astharoth se quedó en silencio, y se desplomó.

Cuando todo acabo, el doctor y Slender corrieron a liberar a Shadow, el daño era grave, una de sus alas estaba hecha añicos, y parte de su torso sangraba sin parar, las púas de la tenaza habían agujerado su cuerpo, "hijo de perra, maldito insecto," dijo Shadow entre dolor y escupiendo sangre.

"Rápido Slender, trae el IRIT restante, si se lo colócanos, quizá logremos salvarlo," dijo el doctor y Slender asintió, se dio la vuelta para irse pero Shadow lo detuvo.

"No Slender, no quiero ese aparato, Salgad lo requiere más que yo aagh," el pegaso se retorció de dolor.

"Maldita sea Shadow, deja que te coloque el IRIT, sólo así podrás salvarte."

"Eh dicho que no, denle el dispositivo a Salgad, ahora!"

Slender miro al doctor, "será mejor que aceptes su petición amigo, el no dejara que le pongamos eso."

"¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso en verdad desea morir?"

"Hay otra razón, pero no soy el indicado para decírtelo, y Shadow sabe porque."

Slender se alejó de ellos y llego hasta donde estaba Twilight, de una de las alforjas extrajo el IRIT y remplazo el dañando con el nuevo, Scoots vio con alegría como el sistema comenzaba a sanar a su compañero, Salgad abrió los ojos.

"Que... ¿Qué paso?"

Scoots lo abrazo y lloro de alegría, Salgad no sabía que estaba pasando pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la pegaso coloco ambos cascos en sus mejillas y planto un beso apasionado en sus labios, cuando Scoots se dio cuenta de sus acciones, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como una manzana, los dos se miraron y rieron nerviosamente.

"Que... Que bueno que estas... Bien..."

"Gra... Gracias Scoots..."

Todos rieron ante la escena, todos menos Slender, cuando Twilight volteo a mirarlo, la actitud del poni sobrenatural era de derrota, ella sintió que su corazón se partía cuando miro que el doctor tenía en sus patas a Shadow, ella corrió hasta ellos, lo que vio la dejo sin valor. Las alas de Shadow ahora cubrían su cuerpo, la sangre no dejaba de fluir y Shadow comenzaba a temblar por la pérdida de calor.

"Jajaja… todo está bien Twi… no te preocupes…" Shadow dijo tratando de calmarla.

"¿Porque no usaste el IRIT en el doctor?" preguntó la unicornio.

"No… no quiso, dijo que Salgad lo necesitaba más."

"No… no se preocupen por mi… es mejor que se vallan, no se deben retrasar mas."

"No Shadow, deja que te curemos, quizá logremos…"

"No hay nada que puedan hacer… acaben con esto… háganlo por mi…"

Shadow cerró los ojos y no dijo nada más. Una brisa llego hasta ellos y el aroma a peras dulces lleno el ambiente, sollozos se escucharon en la lejanía y la luna que brillaba en el cielo se tornó de un color escarlata. Twilight comenzó a llorar, el ver morir a su compañero la llevó de nuevo a recordar a sus amigas, comenzó a gritar, sus demás compañeros trataron de calmarla, al final su mente no pudo soportar más y se desvaneció, lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente fue la voz del doctor diciendo su nombre.

El doctor cargo a Twilight en su espalda y se alejó del lugar, entro en el bosque Everfree y se perdió entre las sombras. Slender miro a su amigo caído y una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero nadie lo noto. Salgad miro el cadáver de su compañero y se giró, sabía que gracias a él se había salvado, pero la culpa comenzó anidar en su corazón, Scootaloo se acercó a él y lo cubrió con sus alas, los dos lloraron silenciosamente.

Sweetie se acercó a Shadow y con su magia creo un capullo a su alrededor, Slender se lo agradeció y cavo un agujero en el suelo para que la unicornio depositara el capullo dentro de el.

Applebloom Sweetie, Scoots y Salgad entraron siguieron al doctor después de un rato. Slender se quedó frente a la tumba de Shadow, cuando se aseguró que nadie estaba con el, dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Así que el plan sigue adelante, sé que tenías que morir para que funcionara, pero no pensé que tenía que ser tan pronto, solo espero que Sombra cumpla la parte de su trato. Espero sepas lo que haces, hasta luego Shadow… sabes dónde encontrarnos." Después de eso, se desvaneció.

Twilight despertó y en su corazón sentía aun el dolor de perder a alguien más, no lo podía soportar. Se levantó y dio una mirada a sus amigos, Salgad descansaba bajo una de las Alas de Scoots, y al lado de ella estaban Applebloom y Sweetie, Slender no se veía por ninguna parte, pero a ella no le pareció raro. A su lado el doctor seguía aun dormido, ella tomo su rifle, se alejo un poco de ellos y giro para verlos.

"No voy a permitir que nadie más de ustedes muera por mi causa, esta batalla no es de ustedes, es mía, y yo debo terminarla, adiós a todos."

Dijo casi suspirando y comenzó a alejarse, el doctor abrió los ojos y la siguió a la distancia. Avanzaron por un tiempo sin dirección y sin decir nada, Cuando Twilight noto que la seguían se detuvo.

"Regresa Doctor, no quiero ponerlos en peligro, no soportaría verlos morir también."

"Twilight, nosotros sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, y aceptamos nuestro destino cuando decidimos seguirte, tu eres nuestro líder, quien nos inspira confianza y fuerza para seguir sin importar que suceda, Shadow lo sabía y lo acepto, el murió con un deseo en su mente, el mismo que cada uno de nosotros tiene, no puedes dejarnos así como así, no permitas que esto nos separe, sabes que hasta el final estaremos ahí."

"Pero, si los pierdo a todos, de que servirá esta batalla, yo, no se, no puedo dejar que los asesinen por mi causa."

El doctor se acercó a ella y coloco su cabeza sobre la suya, ella  
froto su rostro contra el cuello del doctor y los dos quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Twilight, yo tampoco quiero verlos morir, ahora ustedes son mi familia, por eso es que esta pelea es tan tuya como mía, no tienes por qué enfrentarla tu sola, deja que lleguemos contigo hasta las últimas consecuencias, veras que todo saldrá bien…"

El doctor tomo el rostro del unicornio con su casco y suavemente lo levanto para poder mirarla a los ojos, ella miro a su compañero y un sentimiento de seguridad lleno su cuerpo, sus labios se abrieron un poco y sus ojos imploraban algo que hace mucho no había sentido, el estar con alguien, el contacto de alguien más.

El doctor sonrió ligeramente, "no me dejes Twilight… quédate conmigo."

El silencio los abrazo y sus labios se unieron al fin. El doctor acaricio su melena, Twilight dejó caer sus alforjas y con sus patas delanteras rodeo el cuello del doctor. Suavemente, el la llevo hasta el suelo sin dejar de besarla, los dos se separaron para llevar aire hasta sus pulmones. El doctor, tomo su medalla, la abrió y vio a su familia, sonrió, beso la foto e hizo un pequeño agujero en el suelo húmedo y lo deposito ahí, "gracias por todo amor," susurro y cubrió el collar.

Twilight vio este acto y supo lo que significaba, el doctor la miro con ternura y con su casco acaricio el suave vientre de la unicornio, ella dejo escapar un ligero gemido. Sus mejillas tomaron un adorable color rosa mientras el doctor la besaba suavemente en el cuello y poco a poco descendía por su cuerpo.

Twilight vibro ante cada caricia, ante cada beso y movimiento que los dos compartían, durante el tiempo en que se amaron nada importo, solo ellos, el bosque Everfree fue testigo del nacimiento y florecimiento de un nuevo amor.

-***-

"Shadow… Shadow…"

Una voz en la oscuridad llamaba al pegaso que caminaba por un sendero cubierto por las sombras, llego hasta lo que parecía ser una puerta y vio que una luz salía por debajo de ella, alzo un casco y la abrió de golpe, la luz lo cegó por un momento y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró ante un unicornio de color negro vestido con armadura y una capa roja. Los dos se miraron fijamente, Shadow comenzó a avanzar hasta estar frente a frente con el.

"Aquí estoy Sombra, es hora de cumplir tu parte del trato."

"Pensé que tardarías más tiempo, aun tienes una oportunidad de evitar esto general."

"No… no puedo dejar que ellos enfrenten a Celestia solos, pero no podía haber hecho gran diferencia en este estado, hagamos esto de una maldita vez."

"Como tu desees, pero sabes que una vez que esto suceda… no habrá vuelta atrás."

"Lo… lo se… perdóname… Luna…"

Sombra sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con un aura de color negro, su cuerno se ilumino y en un instante se transformó en una nube de humo negro, esta giro alrededor de Shadow y entro en su cuerpo, el pegaso lanzo un alarido mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, en el centro de la habitación quedo un nuevo ser, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de color plata y sus alas parecían estar hechas de metal afilado. Su pelaje ahora era de color negro, su melena era color gris y tenía una franja roja y una azul. Cuando el ser levanto la cabeza, la melena dejo al descubierto el nuevo rostro, unos largos colmillos surgían de su boca, su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco y de su frente surgía un cuerno de color rojo, sus ojos se abrieron y las iris de color azul de Shadow se volvieron ojos serpentinos de color verde e iris roja, flamas de color negro y azul parecían surgir de ellas.

"La hora ha llegado…" dijo el nuevo ser y soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar todo el lugar.

-Shadowruler


End file.
